A new start: The Return of Zed
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Zed, his original journey completed, now returns
1. Chapter 1

Zed, his journey finally over, is awarded the Honor of Kalos for his bravery in defeating Team Flare. In the crowd are Zycron and the rest of his family. Next to him are his friends. He is honored to be the new champion. At his feet was Umbreon. He silently mourned his Pokémon, his friends, that died. If he had never taken the gym challenge, this would have never happened. A little while later, he and one of his siblings, a girl six years younger than him named Raina, walked him home. Once home, her Leafeon came out of its Pokeball. Leafeon was slightly different from normal Leafeon's. She was a slightly different shade of green, and sparkled like stars whenever she came out of her pokéball. She and Umbreon went to a corner in the room to rest.

A few hours later, Zycron came in. He told them both he had to go back to Johto, as there was unfinished business he had to attend to. Zed decided to just settle down for the night, and went in his room to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Zed woke up. He had dreamed about that one night long ago, when he was just four. One of his older brothers, one called Drake Shade, had died. Drake's Eeveelution was Jolteon. Drake was twelve at the time, and had gone out on his own. His Jolteon followed him, making sure he was safe. They got attacked by a gang in the city. Drake, being hot-headed, retaliated by having Jolteon attack the gang members. It turned out they had guns. They shot Jolteon first, just to scare Drake. When he didn't back down and attempted to avenge his friend, he got shot himself. Drake had somehow managed to crawl home, Jolteon on his back. Zed had answered the door, only up that late to get a drink. He cried out when he saw Drake and Jolteon. Zycron heard him and rushed to help, and frequently questioned Drake what had happened. Drake could only say one thing before he died in his brothers arms. "I was stupid to go out alone. Don't do what I did. It will only cause you pain."

A little while later, Zycron went out. He had grabbed a family sword off the wall, sharpened it with the whet stone used to sharpen knifes, and left the house. It was four hours before he came back, the sword painted a crimson color. When Zed had asked what happened, his only reply was "what needed to be done."

The next day, the news was put on. The reporter was acting shocked when he described the wounds the gang members that were found dead had on them. He described them as "an awful lot like a blade of some kind." It was only then that Zed knew what had happened. Zycron had avenged their brother, but at a great cost. He knew Zycron would have never taken another life, unless forced. It saddened him greatly to think his brother had stooped so low. Though, he felt that his brother Zycron had also done the world a great favor. He kept his mouth shut though, knowing it would only cause more pain in the family. The next day was Drake's funeral. Zed said his respects of his brother, then ran to Zycron crying. Zycron looked down at him, and told him he would always be there when he needed him.

Eight years later, Zed remembered his brothers promise, and called out Umbreon. Umbreon then told Zed this: _we can not dwell on the past, but we can look towards the future. When your brother told you he would help you out, he wasn't lying Zed. I am living proof of that. Sleep easy now, so we can have fun tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

Zed woke up. It was bright outside this time. Next to him was Umbreon. Zed smiled that the small Eeveelution had stayed with went to check on his younger sister, Raina, and her Leafeon. They were still sleeping. He then decided to go back to the Johto region. He woke Umbreon, telling him to be quiet, and wrote a note. He and Umbreon then went on their way.

Along the way, they stopped at the docks. Zed ordered a ticket and proceeded to enter the boat to Johto. He had fun with Umbreon pointing out the various landmarks throughout the trip. Neither of them saw the robed figure that had followed them...

A few hours later, they arrived at Goldenrod City. Zed, never having seen it before except from occasional calls from Zycron, was surprised at how big it was. The robed figure followed them, then stumbled and fell, crying out. Zed, surprised, turned to see Raina and Leafeon struggling to get out of the robes.

"What are you doing here Raina?" Zed asked his younger sister.

"Leafeon told me too, Zed, and you cant do anything about it!" she replied in a childish manner.

"Umbreon, did you know of this?" Zed asked his partner.

 _I didn't know either, Zed._ was the reply.

A few minutes later, Zed and Raina, along with Leafeon and Umbreon, finished putting the robes away. Raina had told Zed that she woke up to the door opening, and after she saw Zed leaving, got dressed in a hurry to follow him. Zed dreaded to bring his six year old sister with him to the big city, but he decided that they should go to Zycron's apartment there. Raina didn't know that she was supposed to not be there, but she had insisted on staying with Zed in this unfamiliar city. They reached Zycron's apartment to find it empty. Zed noticed the XTransceiver was not on the charging port, so he called Zycron and explained the situation. Zycron just laughed and said "You guys can stay there all you want. I'll tell Mom that you are okay. Just don't let Raina know that she's not our real mom, but rather a stepmom that she has known since she was born."

"Okay, Zycron, I will uphold our promise to dad. And i will take care of her. see you soon."

"See you soon, my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

A day had passed after they arrived at Goldenrod. Zed decided to take Raina to the radio tower to meet Professor Oak. He did not plan for what happened next. Raina waited patiently for Oak to finish his radio show for the day. She had brought a Game-boy with her to play while she waited. Then it became quiet. Too quiet. Zed looked around to find no sign of his sister anywhere. Leafeon was injured on the ground, Umbreon was hiding. Zed picked up Leafeon and brought her to a Pokemon Center, asking if a six year old girl who looked similar to him came in. When Nurse Joy told him she never saw a girl that young here, he immediately went to question people. Then he heard her. He ran to the docks to find Team Rocket grunts had her. She was fighting to get free, but they had already left port. Zed knew she couldn't swim, and already knew he was too late. He cried out to Raina, told her he would save her, then asked a fellow trainer where Blaine's Mansion was. He then went after them. Once he got there, Leafeon and Umbreon at his side, there was a sudden explosion. The door to the mansion blew off its hinges, and Zed, unscathed, stared surprised at what came out. It was a light blue Mega Mewtwo Y, roughly the same size as his sister. He then heard her voice in his mind.

" _Zed? Is that you? What happened to me? What's going on-_ " She then fainted.

Zed ran over and caught her in his arms. He then brought her to a Pokemon Center to think about what was going on. His sister had been abducted by Team Rocket, experimented on over five days, and broke out as a Mewtwo Y. He had come too late, but it might have been for the better, though he could not even think about what those grunts had done to her. She was six, and had been his responsibility. He wasn't sure how his dad and brother would react if they found out Raina wasn't human anymore. Raina woke up, still a mega, and Leafeon was in her lap. She found she couldn't speak normally. She practiced calling out to Zed, who responded with "Ow! Don't yell Raina, I'm right next to you."

" _Sorry!_ " Raina said after.

A little while later, Nurse Joy okay'd her to go. When asked what Pokemon Raina was, Zed responded, "She's no Pokemon. She is my sister."

Nurse Joy left them alone after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Raina woke up. She was in a white room, but didnt know why. Shen then looked to her left. Zed was sleeping in a chair, Umbreon and Leafeon at his feet. She smiled at the idea of her brother staying with her all night. Then, she remembered. Over the past five days she was jabbed with needles and subjected to many inhumane experiments, then woke up filled with some type of power and broke free from her captivity, only to see her brother and the Eeveelutions running towards where she was. She had then passed out at the shock of seeing them. She had woke up in this room a few hours later and found out the truth: Team Rocket, what the men in white called themselves, had somehow turned her into a Pokemon. That Pokemon was a Mewtwo. When Raina asked why she wasn't purple or green, Zed replied that he didn't know the reason, and the grunts that got arrested as a result of her escape from them most likely didn't either. "They are just grunts, not scientists," he had said, "Most likely its because they never planned on human emotions from a six year old girl. They were cruel people to do this to you, Raina, but I will never know their motive." Tears had ran down his cheeks, and Raina saw that he was crying.

A few hours later, Zed woke up. "Do you need anything to eat, Raina?" he asked her.

Careful not to yell this time, Raina replied with " _Yes please. do you have any berries?_ " Zed then complied by handing her Oran and Sitrus berries, saying, "They aren't that bad. Me and Umbreon had to eat just these alone sometimes, and they are pretty good." Raina tried them, and found that she agreed.

After lunch, Raina and Zed were allowed to leave. Leafeon, knowing Raina was her trainer, followed along behind, Umbreon next to her. They got a couple of strange looks, but no one questioned why there was a blue Mewtwo.

Raina finally broke the silence, " _Leafeon, are you okay? i saw what Team Rocket did, but are you better now?_ "

Leafeon replied in her serene voice " _I'm okay for now Raina. I should be asking if you are okay._ "

" _I'm fine, Leafeon_ " Raina replied in a voice natural to an annoyed six year old, hiding a smile before bursting out in laughter.

A few hours later, they decided to rest. Zed had brought up the idea of visiting Professor Elm. After all, it had been a few months since he was last in Twinleaf. Raina had grown up in Kalos, so she wanted to meet the professor too. When they got to Twinleaf though, something felt wrong. It was silent, and the scent of smoke was in the air. The buildings were in major disrepair. Their Johto house was literally torn apart. All the windows in the Lab were broken, and the lights were off. Zed's hometown had become a ghost town.


End file.
